Montagnes devenues poussière
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] Ça avait l'air d'un processus très long, voire inconcevable. Pourtant Theo l'avait vécu. Trois fois. C'était devenu une part de leur quotidien. Cela pouvait sembler triste mais c'était leur vie. Pour sauver le Cratère, c'était même devenu un dommage collatéral inévitable.


Disclaimer : Aventures ne m'appartient pas, il est à Mahyar. Nos chers aventuriers appartiennent à Fred et Seb du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Krayn !

 **Ndla** : Je situe ce texte dans l'interlude entre la saison 2 et la saison 3. Oui, encore, mais il y a tant à en dire, tant de choses se sont passées ! Je m'interroge encore pour ce qui est de Grunlek, je tiens à faire un OS sur lui durant ce moment en particulier. Mais Theo m'a plus inspirée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

.

 _Montagnes devenues poussière_

.

Certainement, Theo devait être la seule personne au monde à avoir survécu à l'effondrement de trois montagnes.

Déjà une, c'était quelque chose. Un exploit. Un miracle.

Une catastrophe, avait tendance à dire Bob dès qu'il reparlait de leur retrouvaille, dans la sinistre antre où le pyromancien, Grunlek et Shin avaient retrouvé Bragg, guidés par Arcana.

― Les petites filles du Cratère entier ont dû trembler le jour où tu es revenu à la vie ! Comment a-t-on pu passer à côté de ça ?

― On s'était cloîtré dans une taverne, ce n'est pas le lieu idéal pour élever des mômes, avait fait remarquer Shin, comble de l'ironie.

Il parlait de celle dont ils avaient été témoin, bien évidemment. Mais si on était un peu consciencieux, si on dévidait la pelote des évènements assez loin, lui qui avait dû le revivre avant de mourir une première fois, ou plutôt ce que ces compagnons estimaient être la mort parce que lui personnellement ne l'avait jamais ressenti comme tel, il n'avait fait qu'héberger la mort en lui après tout, Theo donc avait dû revivre l'effondrement de la première.

La mort de son père.

Petit, il l'avait idéalisé. Parce qu'il n'était jamais là. Parce qu'il se battait contre des méchants. L'armure avait joué aussi, forcément. L'armure d'un paladin de la Lumière, ça avait le pouvoir de mettre des étoiles dans les yeux d'un gosse. Comme n'importe quel gamin, il l'avait imaginé indestructible, invincible, un homme que ni l'âge ni les cicatrices ni cette fatigue imprimée dans ses traits ne pouvait éroder.

Pour survivre a cet effondrement, il avait décidé de devenir paladin à tout prix, quoiqu'en pensaient son père et Viktor.

Viktor. Lui aussi Theo l'avait beaucoup idéalisé petit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un obstacle à ses ambitions. C'avait été une partie de son monde qui s'était effondré à la mort de son père donc.

Il avait donc fallu survivre jusqu'au second effondrement. Littéralement cette fois. Les compagnons qu'ils s'étaient fait sur son bout de route, qui l'accompagnaient depuis des années, avaient quitté la montagne, le laissant dans l'impasse.

Pour être honnête il l'avait eu un peu mauvaise. Quelques secondes, avant de sauter. Il s'était contenté de râler contre eux, contre Bob qui n'avait pas pensé à un plan B. B comme dans c'est du "Bob" tout craché, ce genre d'oubli. Ou ne serait-ce qu'une sortie de secours. Il avait sauté en croyant dur comme fer qu'il trouverait un moyen d'en ressortir.

Tout avait changé à partir de ce second effondrement-là.

Il y avait eu le retour de Viktor. Auquel il s'attendait, en fin de compte, sans pour autant le redouter. Il avait été très content qu'on lui rende son bouclier et Lumière.

La mort de Viktor avait été une épiphanie.

Surement que l'apocalypse déclenchée par l'autre demi-démon avait aidé. Joli travail Bob !

L'homme n'était pas une montagne.

Qu'il était bizarre de se dire une chose pareille. Evidemment que c'en était pas une.

Theo n'était pas porté sur la réflexion. La mort de Viktor, l'isolement forcé l'avait obligé à avoir un petit face-à-face avec lui-même. Tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Seulement, il avait eu tort de considérer ces modèles qu'avaient été son père et Viktor comme des montagnes. Eternels et invincibles. Rien ne l'était, la preuve, on l'avait cru enterré sous les décombres d'une !

C'était terriblement cliché, et stupide, mais la vie était une montagne. Une putain de montagne dont le sommet était si haut que personne ne pourrait rien en obtenir sinon un aperçu.

Ce raisonnement à la con ne lui était pas venu d'un coup, au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était cette errance en solitaire qui l'y avait forcé et ce n'était pas agréable. Ce n'était pas agréable d'avoir l'impression de poursuivre cette drôle d'ascension seul. Plus il grimpait plus l'ascension devenait difficile.

Pourtant, jamais l'idée d'abandonner n'avait effleuré son esprit. La vie n'aurait plus eu de sens sinon et l'abandon signifiait la mort.

Qui veut gravir une montagne commence par le bas, a dit un jour un idiot. Bien joué, Theo n'avait pas eu le temps de commencer cette ascension dans les règles, on l'avait propulsé très haut pour le faire chuter très bas à la moindre occasion.

Theo n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie d'observer l'effondrement d'une autre. Il continuerait à monter la sienne, en espérant qu'il gravissait la même que ses compagnons.

La leur n'était qu'un amas de poussière, autrefois majestueuses montagnes aux neiges qu'on avait cru éternelles. Theo n'était pas stupide. A sa mort, il était probable que ses compagnons enjamberaient ses restes pour continuer leur ascension. Une partie de leur montagne s'effondrerait, sans doute, rien qui ne les empêcherait de continuer.

C'est ce qu'il ferait lui, en tout cas. Non par irrespect mais pour que toutes ces années d'errance trouvent son sens.

Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Cette ascension ne trouverait sa fin qu'à leur mort à tous. Et jamais ils n'auraient ne serait-ce approché le sommet.

Mais comme lui avait dit Grunlek, une fois, ce n'était pas le sommet qui les intéressait, eux, sinon ils auraient choisi une route plus facile.

Pour le coup, Theo ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. M'enfin bon, il était un peu comme Bob de temps en temps, même si c'était une épreuve en soi de le penser, il aurait bien voulu un éclairci ou deux pour l'apercevoir, ce point qu'ils ne pourraient jamais atteindre. Pour entretenir l'espoir.

C'était ainsi que Theo s'était surpris à réfléchir, penché au-dessus du corps inconscient de Shin.

Il l'avait, son éclairci. Le ciel se découvrait après de longues semaines d'errance. La lumière dans toute cette obscurité après le précédent effondrement. S'il n'avait pas craint d'être forcé de la trahir plus tard, il aurait fait le serment que c'était la dernière fois qu'il devrait faire avec la solitude. Elle le poussait à réfléchir sur des trucs abscons et il n'aimait pas ça. Du tout. Et non, il ne comptait pas Bradock comme un compagnon. Il ne lui était pas très utile en combat après tout.

Cette fois, il ferait les choses bien. Il se préoccuperait de ses compagnons, qu'il ne tiendrait plus pour acquis, pour ne plus à avoir à faire avec la solitude. Parce que réfléchir au sens de son existence, non merci, sa vie était un trop grand bordel pour qu'il réussisse à y mettre de l'ordre ou y apposer un sens clair.

 **―** Bon, dit-il à voix haute après cette résolution, navré pour toi Shin, mais tu vas être mon cobaye.

Parce que s'en tenir à une résolution telle que celle-là, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Il fallait s'entraîner.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Une petite touche d'humour, histoire de ne pas être trop OOC avec Theo, vous croyez que ça passe ?

Pour être sincère, après une longue réflexion, je ne pense pas que Theo soit OOC. C'était durant cette période où il agissait en vrai paladin, qu'il était seul, alors je pense qu'il aurait été capable de penser ainsi.

Je vais être honnête, j'avais complètement oublié Bradock à l'écriture de cet OS. C'est qu'on en entend plus parler depuis leur mission d'infiltration, j'ai l'impression qu'il est pris du "syndrome Eden" (mais si vous savez ? Le syndrome du glitch qui la/le fait disparaître du scénario et qui la fait réapparaître quand on se rappelle d'elle/il). Un peu comme Sanguinus.

J'espère que cet humble OS vous aura plu, un petit mot si c'est le cas, ce sera très apprécié. Je vous suis déjà reconnaissante d'avoir lu cet OS mais un petit mot, c'est toujours un plaisir !


End file.
